Solace and Solidarity
by of-titania-and-valkyries
Summary: Megstiel AU. Virginal Human! Meg meets Experienced Angel! Castiel.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1:

She shivered as the dress fell from her shoulders. She could hear his sudden inhalation of breath. "Love," he swallowed. "What are you wearing?" She tensed, feeling the sudden heat rising in her cheeks. She couldn't look into his eyes, to see the disgust there.

She'd spent hours planning for this, their sort of wedding night. It was as close to a marriage as they'd get. By human standards, this was nothing more than an affair, but he'd chosen her, claimed her, and for as long as she held his attention or until she grew old and died (whichever came first) he was hers. It was as close to permanent as it could get for them.

She'd worried that something like this would happen: he was so very experienced compared to her and he'd been with so many beauties. How could she possibly hold his attention? She questioned why he'd even wanted her in the first place. She wasn't as beautiful, as curvy, and as brave as his previous model-esque conquests. She was just awkward Meg standing in little lace understands and retro seamed stockings in front of this Angel who'd probable been in this situation thousands of times before. He'd probably seen hundreds of girls wearing nearly the same thing, prepared to do exactly what she planned to do with him. She shivered again. She was a fool to think that she could be like any of his other girls.

"I just… I…" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist and giving him her back. "I wanted it to be special, our first time." She could hear the tears in her voice and she swallowed, desperately trying to keep them back. "Look at me," he commanded, turning her to face him again. "You're gorgeous," he stated, kissing away the tears she hadn't realized had started to roll down her cheeks. "I thought I could take this slowly for you, but how am I supposed to control myself when you're so beautiful?" he said, before roughly pulling her against the warm hardness of his body.


	2. Chapter 2: Castiel

**One year earlier...**

_He rose from the park bench where he'd spent the night, not sleeping, simply waiting. A being displaced, no longer welcomed home. And for what? A mistake, an unjust action completed out of just intentions._

_He'd done everything he could to protect the ones he loved, given everything for them. Yet, they'd betrayed him, left him when he had needed them the most. He'd decided: he had been betrayed one too many times and now was the time for action._

_Castiel had spent every day of his existence in obedience, never questioning the validity of orders or doubting the intentions of his superiors. He'd dedicated his life in service to a Father who'd left at the first sign of trouble; served beside Angels he'd called brothers. Brothers who'd betrayed and deserted him. He'd given everything, become the hunted for two human boys, who'd, in the end, failed him too._

_Then he'd been infected with emotions, began to feel attachment, doubt, pain… He'd contemplated disobedience, done the unthinkable, all for nothing._

_He'd become a lap dog, someone that could be summoned when needed and forgotten when not. He'd come like an infatuated teen when they had requested his services in healing Lisa, when they'd asked him to wipe her and Ben's memories, even though he knew that it didn't change a thing. He'd worked with a demon and swallowed the souls, just to keep them safe. He'd looked into their eyes and knew that they believed it and wanted him to, as well: he'd betrayed their trust, broken the bond of family, but they'd just said that because he was powerful now and they were afraid._

_He'd broken down Sam's wall and released the Leviathan upon the world, creatures so fearsome even God had had them contained. He didn't know why he'd survived, or even why he was back now, but the important thing was that he was here. He wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. He would not allow these paltry human emotions to get in the way. He would no longer be a lap dog. They would recognize his authority and power and they would respect him._

_Castiel shivered slightly, placing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat before starting out on his walk. It had become a daily ritual, this walk through town at dawn. He preferred this time of day: it was quiet, peaceful. The humans still slept, oblivious to the war that waged around them, the dangers that lurked in the shadows. This time of day gave him hope: the sun was still breaking through the chains of darkness that had held it captive throughout the night but given time, it would break free and reclaim its throne, reclaim its position as ruler of the day. It spoke to him: told him that maybe one day, he'd be accepted again. That perhaps there was someone out there more broken than he; someone who needed him as much as he needed them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I promise that this will get considerably better as soon as the back story is complete. I just have to give both Meg's and Castiel's history so that their relationship can be properly understood. Thanks for bearing with me. =]**


End file.
